


P.S. my dad hates you now

by simply_kelp



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gimli has questionable taste in clothing, M/M, Nerds in Love, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas wouldn’t say he’s been dreading this day. He has, of course, but he’s not going to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. my dad hates you now

Legolas wouldn’t say he’s been _dreading_ this day. He has, of course, but he’s not going to admit it. Gimli’s already met a couple people from Legolas’ home town—Tauriel, for one—and, so far, nothing catastrophic has happened. But Gimli’s going to meet Dad today. And Legolas knows—knows from that twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach that he thinks might be an ulcer—that _something_ is going to happen.

“Please don’t do something foolish,” Legolas had said this morning.

Gimli laughed, a puff of air hitting Legolas’ bare shoulder. “I would do nothing of the sort,” he said in his best mock-innocent voice. Then Gimli had rolled them over on the bed and put thoughts of Dad completely out of Legolas’ mind.

They meet Dad at a restaurant and it actually goes well at first. The free-flowing wine has got Dad in a good mood. He even manages a tiny chuckle at one of Gimli’s jokes. Then Dad’s P.A. calls with some political crisis and he excuses himself to take the call.

“It’s a big warm in here,” Gimli says when they’re alone. His eyes flash mischievously as he toys with the zipper of his hoodie. Legolas can feel his own eyes widen a fraction. Legolas’ maybe-ulcer is acting up again. Gimli unzips his hoodie, makes a show of stretching (there’s a little strip of tanned skin visible and Legolas hates his boyfriend— _hates_ him.)

And then Legolas notices the shirt.

 _Precise Dwarf Bravery_ written across Gimli’s chest in spidery letters. Legolas forces himself to hold in a groan. He’d seen it in a shop when they were in Erebor and bought it as a joke, a _please-don’t-wear-this-out-of-the-house_ gag gift. ButGimli, Legolas’ frustrating, stubborn, shameless, _adorable_ boyfriend…

“Why are you wearing that?” Legolas hisses. He looks out the window. Dad is facing away, still on his phone.

Gimli shrugs. “It was clean,” he says simply. He swirls the wine in his glass, grins at Legolas. “You bought it for me.”

“As a joke!” Legolas whispers, his voice cracking. He casts a quick look around the room. No one is paying them any attention which is good. Legolas feels like there’s a spotlight on them. “I didn’t think you would wear it to meet my dad.”

“You’re not ashamed of my heritage, are you?” Gimli asks. He tries to sound serious and it almost works, but he’s given away by the upward twitch of his lip. (And Eru, Legolas is so doomed because he loves this dork so much.)

Legolas sighs. He downs the rest of his wine in one gulp. “My dad, he’s… traditional,” he says finally. “Please, just zip up you’re—“

“Sorry about that,” comes Dad’s voice. Legolas freezes.

Gimli flashes Dad a shit-eating grin. “Hope everything’s okay,” he says.

Legolas chances a glance at Dad. Dad who is standing stock still, phone still in hand. Legolas smiles weakly. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this,” Dad grumbles as he drops into his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://simply-kelp.tumblr.com/post/131582253739/fellowshipofthegay-simply-kelp-catbountry) post on tumblr.


End file.
